Not My Type
by Kuroi-tan
Summary: 'He has no boobs' Aomine Daiki only has eyes on women with huge breast. Then why are he chasing after Furihata? 'He's definitely not a girlfriend I'm looking for' Furihata on the other hands, does want a girlfriend but he wasn't that desperate to accept the tanned basketball player! Contains several oneshots centering AoFuri. First two chapters are about their first impressions.
1. Look ma! No boob!

**Look, you have been warned. This is a fic featuring AoFuri. Yes, this is a ridiculous pairing. But I saw someone ships this pairing in tumblr and I thought," Hey, these two look cute together!"**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **

* * *

The first time he saw him was on the first day of the Winter Cup. He was following a particular shadow player to the gathering of the Generation of Miracles. He snickered at the thought of him being a bodyguard of the player. Furihata was too small to be one. At that time, he wasn't really paid attention at the latter. It was during the match between Kaijou and Seirin that he started to notice him. He was questioning the coach's decision; subbing in a new and nervous point-guard. He never saw him played, not even in a single match Seirin had. It turned out that Furihata's presence as a point guard has made the whole team to act less reckless; being too cautious himself. He started to watch Furihata more often after that. Of course, there's a limit to his newly found hobby. He didn't want to be call a stalker.

Especially not by a boobless man.

* * *

**Please review.~**_  
_


	2. He is a monster

**Decided to write this while waiting for the Gokusen to finish loading. It's short anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

He is a monster.

That was the first impression that Aomine left on Furihata at the first time he saw him directly during the Touo versus Seirin match. He could defeat Furihata within seconds! He has every that Furihata didn't. Agility, speed, strength. Hell, he could also make Kagami, the Seirin's ace to fall on his knees. He analyzed the tanned player, at least in his own way since he didn't have ability like certain two girls. He watched as Aomine swiftly smashed the ball into the hoop, completely ignoring Kagami's blocking.

A monster, definitely a monster.

It made him fear of the said current ace of Touo.

That's right.

It was fear that made his heart thumping like crazy.

* * *

**Please review.**


	3. We are homodachi, right?

**Well, meh! Sorry for not updating, I got lazy and busy with life? Sorry ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* \(◕ω◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **

* * *

"Okay boys! That's for today!"

"Good work, everyone!"

That's the end today practice for the Seirin Basketball Team. It last longer than it used to since it will be their final practice before the final exam of the year. Furihata went home alone without Fukuda and Kawahara since both of them have to stay back to help Riko and they refused his help. Well, he was supposed to until Kuroko and Kagami caught him and managed to drag him to Maji Burger.

The sky became darker as time pasts. Neither three of them were trying to break the ice. However, Kuroko and Kagami have been poking each other sides, trying to make one of them to talk. This went by without Furihata's knowledge. And like always Kuroko won the 'heated' poking match and forced the ace to carry on the plan that the whole basketball team planned ; the plan to find out the reason why Furihata is off lately.

"Furihata-kun seems stressful nowadays. Is there anything worrying you?"

"...I don't think there's any things..."

Kuroko glanced at Kagami. _'He's avoiding! That's your cue, Kagami-kun!'_

Kagami returned the glance and nodded. _'Right!'_

"Hey Furihata," Kagami put his hand on Furihata's shoulder. "Friends shouldn't keep secret from friends right? Especially when we are teammates. We should trust each other you know!"

That's it! Riko already had guessed that Furihata won't talk about his problem since he was the type of person who doesn't like to bother people. So she had a counter measure for it. Friendship card. For a faithful person like Furihata, he will fell for it!

True that. Furihata started to feel guilty for keeping it from his friends. But to talk about it was too embarrassing for him! Well, talking about it won't hurt...Maybe they could help him.

Hesistantly, he said, "Lately I get a feeling that I... That I am being followed..."

Furihata's confession silenced both of his predicted a lot of reasons –he was burden with debt with his father left him and had to sell his body, he was forced to be the maid for his own house by his stepmother, and etc- however, they never seen this coming. A lot of things rushed inot the head of the light and the shadow. The light however, voiced out his opinion first.

"Shouldn't that be opposite?"

"Wait, what?!"

" I agree with Kagami-kun. Furihata-kun definitely looks like a stalker."

"Not you too, Kuroko! And which part of me?!"

Furihata was totally pissed off at this time of moment before he realised that his worries were thrown away far from his mind. _'Could it be that...they are trying to cheer me up?_' His lip began to form a small smile.

"Ah, he is smiling now. Hey Kuroko, should we call the hospital now?"

"I think we should just call the asylum. This is a serious case."

"Seriously guys! Cut it out!"

Furihata's face was cloured with shades of red while his tow teammates just laughed at him –except Kurok, he had this tiny smile- . Grinning mischievously, Kagami look at Furihata. He took advantage of their height difference to ruffle Furihata's hair.

"Everything will be fine. If anything happen just give a call, kay?"

Unknown by those three, someone was following them silently in dark. At this time of day, the person's skin tone really helped him to blend into the surrounding. Judging from the person's curses and how he abused the electric pole by kicking it, the stalker was totally unsatisfied with a certain tiger.

"How dare you touch him, you f**king eyebrow!"

* * *

**OMAKE**

As Kagami continued to play with Furihata's hair without any sign of stopping, Kuroko poked his side with mercy.

"Arghhh! The hell was that Kuroko?!"

"You're going too far, Kagami-kun."

'_Someone- no- a lot of people will get jealous,' _Kuroko thought as he glanced at Furihata.

* * *

**Please review to correct my mistake~**


End file.
